


The Camping Trip

by Raythefanatic



Series: Fluff promt list [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Romance, drakepad, hand holding, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raythefanatic/pseuds/Raythefanatic
Summary: Launchpad doesn't handle anything scary well and the kids in the woodchuck troop want to tell some scary stories on their overnight trip. So Launchpad asks Drake to tag along.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack
Series: Fluff promt list [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574683
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The Camping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot, still going along with this idea of writing fanfics. Based on a fluff prompt list the prompt being hand-holding.

The camping trip.

  
“Sure I’ll come along” Drake answered as he was removing his hat and cape after another night of patrolling the city. Looking back to back to Launchpad who was helping out by doing some maintenance on Drake’s soon to be ratcatcher.

“Really? You want to tag along on a woodchuck trip?” Launchpad asked again as he stopped and sat beside the vehicle so he could look at Drake.

"Yes LP" Drake confirmed again smiling slightly as he did “it’ll be fun and I could show those scouts what an old pro is like.” He barged as he gave an impressive flick of his hat getting it to land on top of Launchpad’s head like it was planned. The small pump of his hand gave away that it was by chance. “And you know it be nice to spend time with you as well.” He said a bit softer like he wasn’t too sure if he should have.

“Yeah?” Launchpad said as he lifted the hat up and smiled softly, “It would be fun to hang out with Drake Mallard, I hear he's a pretty cool guy.” 

That prompted a slight laugh from Drake “So it's just an overnight night cookout type thing?" He asked mentally thinking about what he needed to do in preparation.

"Yeah just roasting some hotdogs and marshmallows for the night...course the kids also want to tell stories." Launchpad mentioned with less excitement 

"Oh like ghost stories I remember doing that." He then looked over to Launchpad who was now tugging the hat down a bit to cover his face. Drake walked over to him bending slightly as he lifted the hat up “Hey you okay there big guy?" He asked smiling 

Launchpad felt the butterflies in his stomach start to flutter. He liked when Drake called him that, cause he could count on him. Which he liked even more. 

"Yeah, I'm fine DW."

"You sure there?" Drake asked not seeming to convinced "seems like something bothering you?" he added on as Launchpad tried averting his eyes.

Launchpad stood up suddenly knocking Drake over in the process. "Nope I'm fine I better head out I'll text you when I'm on my way to getcha," he said running off.

"Wait, Launchpad my hat- oh I'll just get it back later."

It didn't take long to get the camping site set up. The scouts already knew some basics as they got their tents ready Launchpad and Drake took care of getting their bonfire started, Drake being the one to start it in cause Launchpad overdid it again. 

“Can’t believe I tripped over that branch” Drake complained the embarrassment not fading still 

“Hey least some of the kids got a chance to earn a first aid badge too.” Launchpad reminded him as he gestures to the bandages on Drake. “so bringing you along really turned out to be a good idea. ” Drake tried to keep his annoyed expression but cracked when hearing Launchpad laugh. His bruised ego stood no chance against that.

Drake smile softened as he took a moment to just stare at his friend enjoying it as long as he could. Till he heard a slight cough come from behind him. Drake looked over to see, he wanted to say, Huey. He was still learning the kids' name.

"Uh yes?" Drake said realizing he got caught and sat up straight fast as he could quickly elbowing Launchpad for the duckling.

"Oh hey, Huey reporting in?" 

“All setup, sticks are ready to cook hot dogs and our s’mores supplies are well stocked and organized. Ready for the correct assembly order.” He reported happily “Were all on schedule for the storytelling tonight as well.” 

Huey seemed to pick his words with care but Launchpad still seemed to tense up a bit. Catching Drake’s attention right away. The young pilot smiled best he could muster and nodded to Huey. “Great we got the fire going so get the others.” He tried to avoid Drake’s eyes but could easily feel them on him as Huey smiled and took off. 

“Yeah it will be getting dark soon that will really help set the tone for the kids,” Drake said eyeing Launchpad his suspicious growing. 

“R right good um aura?” Launchpad said 

“You mean atmosphere?” Drake asked, “Launchpad are yo-” 

“That too! Well better gather up the campers” Launchpad said as he got up quickly catching up to Huey. He plucked him off his feet then ran off snagging each kid the same way with ease.

Leaving Drake to just stare, being the great detective he was, Drake knew something wasn’t right. Launchpad was pretty open so it was weird for him to be well pulling what Drake tended to. Drake thought as he pokes at the base of the fire thinking to himself. 

The scouts had finished up eating all excited to get a chance to tell their stories and hear what the others had to share as well. Drake was walking around with Huey in tow giving each camper what they needed for their smores. Then they both took a seat by the fire as Huey got his own marshmallow going. 

"Hey um, Huey" Drake said suddenly unsure what he was actually going to say. When the duckling looked up at him. 

"Is something I don't know bothering Launchpad?" Drake wasn’t too sure what to ask, the kid might not even know.

"Oh well" Huey started as he looked over at Launchpad who was getting the camper's attention at the moment. Part of him wanted to keep quiet but he thought maybe it would be okay to say something. "Launchpad doesn't really handle stuff like this well." 

"Stuff like this?" Drake questioned 

"He likes to watch horror movies and all but he gets scared easily. I think he was close to attacking one of my brothers once after he and Mrs. Beakley took us to see a movie about mole men." 

Drake looked back over to Launchpad and watched him as he fidgeted around as he spoke. 

"So that's it," Drake said things started to click was that why he invited Drake along? Wait what did that mean. Did he feel safe with him around? Drake blushed a bit at the thought. He was a superhero so maybe that's why? He corrected trying not to get his hopes up.

"Alright, who's first?" Launchpad's voice cut through Drakes thoughts suddenly.

All the kids' hands shot up into the air right away after he asked after Launchpad picked one to start them off he sat back down. Drake got up and made his way over to Launchpads side as the first scout began to start his tale, Launchpad looking tenser as he sat up straight and clenched his hands up into tightly held fists, his knuckles slightly popping out as he tried pulling his fingers in more. 

Launchpad just gave a forced smile when Drake sat beside him, Drake took the smile into account wondering how Launchpad would go about this if the roles were reversed. Launchpad seemed to always know how to cheer Drake up like before. Drake was less experience in well the whole people thing. He glanced down at Launchpads hand which were resting on his knees. They were slightly shaking now. Drake racked his brain for a moment and went with the only idea he had. Maybe it was stupid but it was something at least.

Launchpad was trying to keep himself still, even as the small bear kid went on to describe the monster of his story. A sludge beast with rows of razor-sharp teeth. Trying his best not to imagine it. But, that was hard with how good the kid describe it. He tightly shut his eyes hoping to block out the thought only to feel the sensation of warmth come over one of his hands. Launchpad chanced a glance down hoping it wasn't because of the sluggish monster he definitely wasn’t thinking of. Only to have the sight of Drake's hand on top of his, he looked over to Drake who seemed to purposely keep his attention ahead of him. 

Launchpad was about to speak up only to stop when he felt Drake gently tap his finger against the back of his hand. Looking back down as he saw Drake use the same finger make a circle motion in the air, prompting the larger duck to turn his hand over. He looked back to Drake, who side glanced at him. He knew it was dumb but he had to try. So he gave a slight shrug of his shoulders and offered his hand uncertainly to Launchpad. Launchpad went and took hold of Drake's hand, enjoying the familiar warmth of it again. And the comfort it brought him. 

Drake turned back to face the kids glad his idea seemed to work out as he rested his chin in his free hand. Launchpad grinning happily unable to fully hear anything over the sound of his heartbeat in his ear.

"Okay but what about the wailing willow ghost lady in Tad's story, she could strangle you and make you see every painful memory" Launchpad asked. 

"How can a ghost touch you though?" Drake said trying to poke holes in each story. 

"That's why it’s scary!" Launchpad defended but by the raised brow Drake gave he didn't seem convinced. "Well when I'm paralyzed by fear of my most painful memories you'll feel bad"

" that won't happen," Drake said causing launchpad to look slightly hurt, confused on what Drake meant.

" Because obviously I'll already there as Darkwing Duck" Drake said to answer the confusion well smiling. "I am the terror that flaps in the night after all." He stated proud then looked over to the fire realizing just how long they had stayed up. The kids had headed off hours ago and the fire was on its last embers. Drake was used to being late so he had a good guess at the time.

"So was there a reason you didn't say anything?" He asked finally. While slightly giving a squeeze to Launchpad's hand so to make his question clear.

"Its kind of dumb DW." Launchpad said as he tried not to react. 

"Come on big guy what is it you always say, I can’t know unless you speak up?”

Launchpad rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand there it was again the nickname he loved so much. "I guess I was embarrassed. I know you count on me a lot when it comes to the hero thing. Guess I was worried you’d think you couldn’t cause I get the jitters from a few stories.” 

"That's why you were acting weird cause of me?" Drake asked a bit concerned 

"Heh yeah, I like how you see me and I didn't want that to change. That's why you call me big guy right" 

"Well no, I'm not really original with nicknames...I never really been friends with anyone long enough to give one too" Drake said then quickly added on "it's okay to be scared though I'm pretty much always scared." Drake said straight-faced 

"You? No way" launchpad said actually surprised 

Getting Drake to laugh a bit "you know though if any of the monsters from the stories somehow turn out to be real. You could just call me. And Darkwing Duck will chase them off " 

"I can?"

"Of course day or night I'll get there in a snap. Heck just set me on speed dial." Drake said then chuckled awkwardly as his cheeks gained a bit of pink to them. Mumbling why did I say that to himself. 

"So I can call at any time?" was all Launchpad said, "Does it have to be only if I'm in trouble?" "Can I call for Drake Drake Mallard too?"

Drake looked at him surprised "me?" 

"Yeah like can I call if I have a question, you'll know the answer too? Or can I call to see if you wanna just get some lunch together or if I just wanna" hear your voice he thought as he trailed off. Starting to lace his fingers with Drakes so he could hold his hand closer.WIshing he could say that out loud. 

Drake froze for a bit taking in the feeling as he held tighter to Launchpad's hand "Well yeah any time you just want to is also an option. Darkwing or Drake either will be happy to answer.” 

They both just smiled at each other quickly looking away to find something, anything else to focus on. Neither wanting to let go because they didn't want that feeling to end just yet whatever it was that seemed to hang in the air between them. Neither really sure what words to put to it just knowing they wanted to stay like this for a while longer. 

"Hey, Drake?" Launchpad said breaking the silence 

"Yes?"

"I still like the nickname so you know don't stop using it."  
  
Drake laughed again, Launchpad hoping to keep being a reason for it "No worries Big guy, I won't" 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read any feedback or kudos is appreciated !


End file.
